AND then it RAIN
by DaRkKarmanRainzz
Summary: Kagome is changing into something nobody will expect ,except a certain demon lord who has been watching her closely because only he can help her change into what she is destined to become
1. INTERESTING

A sessh/kags fanfic Look I may not own inuyasha or the characters but I do own this story soooo yah!!! If you don't think sessh nd kags should be together then you got the wrong story!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: The sun set on the east side like it always does only this time it was different it was as if it was calling my name but how is that possible???? My miko powers are growing but I feel something more….. Like …. Like I'm turning into something not of this world neither a demon nor a human I feel like a …A….. I don't know but I sense things and not ordinary things either I can tell when something's going to happen and what has happened I can tell the future ::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laughed out loud at that one, and then quickly shut up when the group turned to look at her

' _mmmm maybe next time I should just keep that to myself'_

Sighing Kagome quietly went back to her journal

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: ookkk well maybe i'm just being silly I cant exactly _tell _the future but I can sense it , its beyond what I could've imagined but that's not the only thing that's wrong ooh no there's way more much much more and I thank kami i'm the only one who can sense it!! ::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome closed her journal and quickly but quietly put her spell on it. Something she

Picked up, when you was traveling with a nosy half demon, a nosy friend and a nosy pervert not to mention your adopted son , well the you're going to need a bit of protection for your private things.

"Come on Kagome your holding us up dahm can't you write any faster feh I don't know why you need to write in that thing anyway like nobodies every ganna read it"

" well in-u-yasha" stated Kagome

" I don't know if anybodies going to read it but I know your not"

Sango and Kagome slapped five "good one sis"

"Thanks"

" humph come you little wenchs we don't have all day the full moons ganna come tonight" inuyasha said walking off

" im ganna read that stupid little notebook, hmph and your not ganna stop me you little bitch , that's why I have kikyo instead of you hmmph" inuyasha recited under his breath

Kagome who could hear every word just kept to herself not wanting the group to know of her enhanced capabilities

'The cool breeze on my skin feels soo good I wish I could just walk around naked Wait a minute I smell something i wonder if the group can smell it also'

Kagome looked around to see if the group could sense and smell what she could not appearing as if they could Kagome decided to check it out by herself

"hey guys im goin to find a hot spring I need to bath"

Kagome gathered up her stuff so they would think that's where she was headed

"do you want me to come with you kags?" sango stood up to gather her things as well

" No that's ok i'm ok by myself besides I need you to keep an eye on inuyasha to make sure he doesn't almost break shippo's arm again like the last time"

Kagome gave inuyasha an evil stare"

What it wasn't my fault he's the one who said that I was stupid because me and Kik…………….never mind … go take your stupid bath"

Kagome who knew exactly what inuyasha was ganna say left with out another word

The forest was full of demons kagome could sense that but the she followed the smell

_Kagome_

"Who's there" stated kagome her body started to glow a pink

_Kagome_

Something whisked by her right then her left

Kagome was spinning in circles

_Kagome Kagome Kagome Kagome _

_Kah-GOO-MMMaaayyyyy_

Kagome looked down only to find her legs tangled in the vines

" Shit!!!!!! i just had to go off by my self no look whats going to happen"

Kagome cursed herself for being stupid

she Repeatedly tried to yank the vines from around her ankles _  
_

The vines yanked on her legs, and Kagome found herself unconscious


	2. THERES A BIG CHANGE!

The sun beat down upon her face the wind blew softly through her hair.

Her hair a once mousy brown was now a soft blond with silver, blue and purple highlights, and it had grown over night, the length now past her knees.

The marking on her face was unbelievable. There was a silver slash in the form of makeup resting on her eyelids. Her once soft pink mouth, was now silver and full it was as if she had lip surgery and some how ended up with Angelina Jolie's lips.

Her body also transformed into that of what most men would call a goddess. Her once stick figure transformed into that of a coke bottle figure and on her stomach there lay two markings each marking extending from one breast to her pelvis. The marking were silver with the sparkling of purple and blue glitter. On her back jus above her new booty was a tattoo of angel wings, extending from her left shoulder blade to her right is a tattoo of her name, the tattoo read **Shingai………**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

** Kagomeeee…wake up…**

** Oh kagommeeeeeee….**

**Kagome opened her eyes the bright light blinding her almost instantly. Sitting up she looked around. The trees blew with no wind the water fell with no sound.**

** " Hello…. is anybody there………hello?"**

**Kagome looked around the world looked so different but even as she thought this she knew she had the ability to change it with a though"**

**" Shingai my child I have awoken you, step up and claim what is yours, you must or the world will be over before we know it. You must remember all that you know, stop it with the silly games child unlock the secret of your past lives you must awaken! AWAKE my child AWAKE!!!!!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

** Kagome began to feel it the power inside the one that would help her, the power she needed to become who she must. Her heart began to pound a million miles a minute she could feel her self-transforming. Her hair her body her mind her soul everything felt new. It felt so so so good everything felt…wonderful her new abilities ….. her new Life…..**

**Kagome awake with a start the cave was musky smelling, covering her nose she got up her clothing was ripped but she would survive besides it sort of gave her a bad girl feeling and she felt bad, although not bad to the bone but a bad bitch bad to the cum. **

**Kagome looked up she could hear inuyasha calling for her, she quickly cast a spell that transformed her image back to her old self she then quickly gathered up her backpack and walked out the cave. The moon was up, kagome closed her eyes and listen to the sound of the forest she could sense sesshomaru a distance off, he was sitting by a large oak tree, and rin was playing in the distance. Not wanting him to feel her ora she pulled back and focused on Inuyasha, Sango, miroku and shippo. They were getting closer**

**Kagome stepped down from the cave and made her way to her friends **

**" Hey guys"**

**" What the hell do you mean hey guys?" inuyasha replied staring daggers at her " you've been gone for more then 4 days where the hell where ya?**

**Kagome smiled at inuyasha walked right past him **

**" if you must know you big ass baby I had some things to take care of now is there anything to eat im hungry"**

**Inuyasha looked her up in down and began to walk in the opposite direction mumbling under his breath about the way she was talking to him. **

** The rest of the group headed back to the camp site. Kagome sat down on a rock and prepared to write in her diary.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**_Diary entry# 204_**

**_Tuesday June 16, 1509_**

Hi my name is Shingai

I have come back because of the reason that escapes me at the moment

The group mustn't know of my arrival just yet although I believe that half demon dumb ass dog knows something's up I must continue to act like Kagome .

Its not as complicated as it sounds we are one , I must combine both our powers to become the ultimate …….

Kagome lifted her head ….. "Hey you guys"

Kagome slowly stood up

" HELLO!!! GUYS!!!"

the group looked at her and slowly turned the opposite way to see what she was pointing at (sango) "OOOHH MY …..

(miroku)……….FUCKING KAMI…………….


End file.
